


Unless,.,..?

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Crack, M/M, Mixed Media, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Dimitri has a question for Felix
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Unless,.,..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



Except then Felix said "jK" and they kissed and everything was okay


End file.
